The Unthinkable
by Queenbarz
Summary: "In the town of Rosewood, The unthinkable has become perfectly okay. Aria Montgomery should know this better than anyone else when she befriends her dead best friends older brother. Will this Friendship Turn to something more? Find out in The Unthinkable
1. Im Sorry

**The Unthinkable**

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic... I would've started sooner if I had known you could do this all on Notepad :) Ummm... I am a major Jaria fan, I love writing, and I will be posting chapters fairly quick because once I start writing something... I DO NOT WANT TO STOP. Please leave reviews so I know if my story sucks and I shouldn't continue :) -Rachel 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.

**Pairing:** Jason and Aria. Aria and the other PLL's. Those are just the main people though, we won't forget about Jenna, Garrett, Mike, ETC

**Summary:** Aria finds her self becoming friends with her dead best friends older creepy brother. But there is just something about him that shecan't stay away from.

**Authors Note:** This is chapter 1. I am going to base it off the show up till near the end of the first chapter :) ENJOY

**Chapter 1: I'm Sorry_**_ As I walked down the street, the sky began to get darker, it was like it knew that I was walking home alone and wanted to creep me out. I was never the one to get freaked out about little things like this, until this whole -A mess... Now I was pretty sure I could trust nobody but my closest friends, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer. I felt like running, but I just couldn't, after running away from Jason when he stopped to talk to me I just felt weird. I had gone out for some cookies from Lucky Leons and started to walk home like I was doing now. It felt like I would be home in no time, until Jason pulled up in his silver convertible. "Taking a study break?" He smiled at me, referring to earlier that day when he had come over to my house. I went down stairs and was surprised to see him standing there. "H-hi... What are you doing here?" I asked him with a startled smile. Why was he in my house? Did he break in? "Your dad let me in." There was a pause. " I wanted to give you this" He said handing me a card. I looked down at the card. "Neko Stamos..." I looked up at him "Cramer Hill youth center?" I pretended like I had no idea why he had given me it, but I new why. " I met him at a counciling seminar today... I figured if mike was open to it-" I stopped him. "Wait. W-what did you tell him? About Mike" I must've sounded mad because he replied fast, not wanting me to yell at him. "Not much... Why?" "Because I'm just not sure if my parents would want the whole world to know about-" He interrupted me "I didn't say anything... About the cops, I figured-" I interrupted him, feeling rude for doing that again I said "Um, Thank you." "I did tell him you were worried about him though" He said with a knowing look in his eyes. His voice was so soft and comforting, I felt like I could talk to him about anything. " Yeah well... Worried was sort of last week." I kind of felt like crying. I hadn't in awhile, but Mike was really scaring me. He was my little delinquent brother who hadn't talked to me in who knows how long. Jason must've sensed what I was feeling, so he put his hand on my arm. It felt nice... But wait! It wasn't supposed to feel nice, I loved Ezra. I quickly made up the quickest excuse possible to keep him from making me feel so relaxed and comforted and said " Um... well see I have this HUGE history test tomorrow and-" "Tomorrow is Sunday" He looked at me suspiciously. "Uh, yeah I meant Monday, yeah... really piled it on this week" He hesitated. "Doesn't teach Biology?" _Shit_. "Um yes!" I grabbed my biology book from off the table. "I have a test in that too, so you should probably get going." I pulled him to the door bye his arm. "Bye!" I said pushing him out the door. I shut the door before he could say bye and set my books on the table.

I felt kind of bad, but it was his fault for making me feel , so back to when I was walking home from Lucky Leons (YUM) and Jason pulled up looking all hot in his silver convertible. You have no idea how much I hated myself for saying that, but it was true! "Taking a study break?" He started getting out of his car. " More like a sugar break." I smiled and held up the blue bag of cookies. "Ahhh... Thats sounds better then what I've been up to" He looked annoyed. He looked at my questioning face and said,"I had to go and buy a padlock for my shed, someone broke in today." For a moment I almost thought that he was accusing me! "Really?" I said, trying to sound as innocent as possible so he would get his mind off of blaming me. He said Yeah under his breath. I soon figured out what he was probably thinking. "Wellll... It couldn't have been Mike, he hasn't left his room since Thursday." I thought about Mike... Just sitting there staring at his wall.

He stepped closer. "I didn't go there." He had a sincere look on his face. I smirked a little but then I looked at him. He looked like he was going to say something important so I made sure he knew that all of my attention was on him. "Look... I'm actually glad I bumped into you, i was hoping we could talk." I gave him an approving nod. I saw headlights across the cul-de-sac but I didn't really pay attention to it, it wasn't like Jason was an alien. I wasn't scared to talk to him like others were. "I uh... Hope i didn't step over any boundaries Earlier. I really was just trying to help. So he DID pick up that I wasn't happy with him. But I just couldn't stay mad at him, it wasn't like he knew I had a boyfriend. "No! You didnt" I shook my head. He stared at me with his blue eyes, like he was waiting for an answer on why I had rushed him out so fast.

"Uh... I just have alot going on right now" I looked down. And said "so..." under my breath . He opened his mouth. Hmmm maybe this was the important thing I thought he was going to say. "The truth is, I really do care alot about Mike... But I also care about you" He said gesturing his hand towards me. Yep... there was the important thing he had to say. I didn't say anything, but he stepped closer, perhaps a little over the aquaintence line. "And... I wanted to tell you" He paused, not sure he should say anything else. "In an off chance that, you may feel the same way?" He stepped closer and tilted my chin up. No...No...No this cannot be happening right now. But before I could remove his hands from my face he leaned in and kissed me softly. I was sort of shocked that he had kissed me, so I just kissed back not knowing what to do. But then... I could hear Ezra, My boyfriends, Voice in my head. "Aria! How could you?" He had tears in his eyes. I pulled away from the kiss. I didn't know what to say but " I-I can't do this" I shook my head. He looked taken back, a little hurt. "Well... Why not?" It seemed like he was genuinely curious as to why I had pulled away when he thought that I had liked him back. But did I? That was a question that I hadn't asked myself yet. "I'm not... I'm not available" I looked down. "Sorry" I started to walk away from him... but I felt his eyes burning on my back. I could tell that he was really hurt and that made me hurt, so I began to ran.

And so there I was. A 17 year old girl walking towards her house in Rosewood. All I had wanted to do was go to my bedroom, curl up in a ball, and die. The feeling of guilt wrenched in my stomach. How could I be so mean to the person who clearly has... or had major feelings for me? No. I did the right thing, I am not single and he deserves to know that. When I was about to open my front door, my little brother opened the door, finishing a sentence he was shouting at my dad. He turned to walk out the door and realized I was there. "Oh... Hi... Bye." He brushed past me and ran until he was out of sight.

**Okay, so how did you like that chapter? I know, I know, it was pretty much as same as the show, but next chapter will be what I come up with from next weeks previews. REVIEW PLEASE... I MEAN EVEN IF YOU DON'T I'M STILL CONTINUING :) i would just like to here your comments on what I should change, yah know? CORRECT MY MISTAKES PLEASE**

_**-Rachel a.k.a Queenbarz**_


	2. I Thought I Knew You

**The Unthinkable**

**Thank you so much for the great reviews, I love hearing what you guys have to say :) ** daughterofapollo18, and Julia-Loves-Seth-Clearwater  
><strong>These guys are awesome, so go check out there stories too! That is if you haven't already!<strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.

**Pairing:** Jason and Aria. Aria and the other PLL's. Those are just the main people though, we won't forget about Jenna, Garrett, Mike, ETC

**Summary:** Aria finds her self becoming friends with her dead best friends older creepy brother. But there is just something about him that shecan't stay away from.

**Authors Note:** This is chapter 2, It picks up after Aria goes inside of her house. This chapter is basically what I think is going to happen next week :) Feel free to share your predictions in the reviews! Thanks - Rachel a.k.a Queenbarz

**Chapter 2: I Thought I Knew You**_ 

When I got inside of my house , my dad was sitting at the table with his hands on his head. "Dad?" He looked up. "Hi Aria... isn't it a tiny bit late for cookies?" His mood seemed to brighten when he pointed to the Lucky Leons bag in Aria's hands. "Uh... I got these awhile ago actually.

"So, why did Mike just storm out like that?" His face went to the same expression it had been when I walked in. GREAT. just GREAT. I wanted to know, but I wasn't going to push, knowing he was sensitive to the fact that his own son hated his guts. " Aria... I think there is something wrong with him."

"What do you mean? Of course there's something wrong with him, he broke-" He looked at me sternly. "I know he did... But I mean something more. I need to tell you something." "Well?What is it?" I was dying to know what he was rambling on about. I went and sat down next to him. When he uncovered his face he was crying. "Dad?" I hated to see my parents cry,

it made me feel so bad. "I'm- I'm sorry, I should've told you! " He said sobbing. Now I needed to know... PRONTO. "When I was little... I had an older brother named Scott" He gasped in for air, trying to calm down before he told me the rest. "Wait, when you were LITTLE?" I was beyond worried. Beyond confused. "He isn't around anymore, he was bipolar when he was still alive!" He burst into tears again. What? I had a bipolar uncle? WHO DIED?

I reached into the Lucky Leons bag and grabbed him a chocolate chip cookie. He took it, and almost bit into it, but then he set it back down. "So um... What happened to him?" "Well it was the second week of September and we had all left to go to my aunt's house. Scott didn't want to go, he told my parents that he was going to his friends house, and my parents said ok.

GOD how I wish they would've checked with his friend that he got there safely. We went to my aunt's and stayed there for a few hours, and when we got back home, we all just went our own little way. I went into my familys den and read a book. My mom did laundry, and my dad did paperwork." He sighed.

"I decided to call my brothers friend. To see if I could come over too." He was talking and crying at the same time. "He said I could come over, but my brother... My brother wasn't there. I had no idea about him being bipolar... All I knew was that whenever you would go into

his room he would be curled up in his blanket, doing nothing. Just like Mike was doing when I checked on him the other day." He had wiped away his tears and had gone back to his normal, soft, deep voice. "I told my dad that Scott wasn't at his friends house. So he went upstairs and knocked on his ! SCOTT OPEN THIS DOOR! I remember him wriggling the doorknob, trying to get in. But it was locked." He shook his head.

"I didn't know why they were both panicking about it. His door was locked... So what! My dad got a hammer and put a hole in the door so that he could get in. When he finally opened the door he dropped to the floor and started crying. I came upstairs to see what was happening and... I looked in his bedroom, he was sitting there. Dead. He had slit his rists and wrote on the wall." I could see the tears start to form again in his eyes, I could also feel mine tearing up.

He took a breath "I can't handle the pain. I'm nothing but a freak. I'm tortured everyday. Only god can help me now." He stood up and quickly said "Well goodnight, I'm cooking breakfast tomorrow." I looked at him like he was insane! I mean come on! You just told me that my uncle comitted suicide and now you tell me to go to sleep?

"Look sweetie, I know this is alot for you to handle right now, but just check in on Mike every once in awhile?" He smiled at me. "Of course" I sniffled. I went upstairs and set my phone on my nightstand. As soon as I turned around, my phone buzzed. _ONE NEW MESSAGE. _**Poor Pookie Bear... Find out what's wrong with Mike** **before I find out for myself -A**

No... This cannot be happening. WAIT where is Mike right now? I asked myself that question repeatedly until I drifted off to sleep

"Aria!" I turned around, it was Emily. I was walking to the bathroom so I said,"You wanna talk? You are going to walk and talk, because I really have to go pee." She laughed but then she went back to a serious face. "I need to tell you something, really important. I cringed at those words "I need to tell you something" "What is it?" I bit my lip subconsiously. "It's about Jason." Greaaatttt... Just what I wanted to talk about. "Okay?" "Um... I'll tell you what, just don't talk to him or anything until We talk to you at lunch. When I left the bathroom I saw Hanna Marin.

"Hanna wait up!" I called running to her. "Hey." She smiled at me. "How are you?" I asked with a concerned look on my face. That morning while I was getting ready she texted me saying something about Caleb leaving for California to see his real Mom

"I'm okay, and you?" "Oh great!" I said sarcasticly. "Why do I sense your not happy?" I lied to her... It felt wrong but .. "Emily says she has some dirt on Jason that she will tell me at lunch." I played with the purple ring I had on my finger. "Oh?" She asked. "Yeah, I am being banned from seeing him -" I heard somebody call my name and I looked up. Jason.

"Speaking of the devil" Hanna pointed her chin to Jason. He was walking over, but I saw Spencer walking behind him, with wide eyes, she was shaking her head. Hanna was about to turn and walk away but I grabbed her hand. I heard her groan, but I only squeezed tighter.

Spencer ran to me before Jason could talk to me and got in front of me. "So Aria, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and Em at lunch today, and Hanna of course. We need to talk to you..." She mouthed _Is Jason Behind me?_ I nodded pretending to answer her question. I waved to Jason who was waiting to talk to me, he smiled back. _Aria... No! He is dangerous! _She mouthed to me again. I wanted to slap her... She had said that so many times.

"Why?" Trying to come up with ways to figure out what she was doing without Jason getting suspicious. Spencer shrugged, as she shrugged she mouthed_ you haven't seen what he is hiding. _I ignored her and said Hi to Jason. "Hey... Um I was wondering if I could apologize for last night, maybe after you and the girls eat lunch?" He had a hopeful smile. Spencer pretended to trip and step on me, trying to tell me to stop and say no!

"Uh" I bit my lip and glared a Spencer. "Sure." I said gettily. He nodded and walked away. Spencer turned and came around face to face with me. "What the hell Aria!" "What!" She gave me a "Don't play dumb" face and tapped her foot. "Your going to feel pretty bad when you have to cancel your dinner date with mr. A." I gasped

How could she say that? "Why would you say that?" I looked at her confused. the bell rang. "Be careful Aria!" Spencer walked away to her next class. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems." Hanna gave Aria a reasurring smile and walked away.

As soon as I got out of period 4 I headed for the outside picnic area that people even went to when it was winter. Spencer saw me and jumped up. Soon I was being dragged to the table that Em and Hanna were sitting at. "Hey, Aria please sit down." Hanna looked scared, and it seemed like she was begging me to sit down. I sat down and put my bag on the ground.

"Aria... Jason is -A" Emily started. "Seriously? Why do you guys have to do this to me every day?" I shook my head and stood up, I couldn't believe that they were doing this again. "Aria just listen... Please." Hanna looked at me in all seriousness. "Fine... Speak." I sat back down and braced myself for what was to come." Okay, me and Emily were at my house yesterday. We saw Jason leave."

Emily jumped in."So we went over there and grabbed his key from the ledge on top of his shed... And we went in." I stopped them. "Wait, so you just like... Walked into his shed?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Is THAT why he had to buy a padlock? "Yes, but he papered his windows! I had to figure out what he was hiding! Aria you have no idea who he is and what he is capable of". Before I could disagree Emily jumped in again.

"We went in and it was just a normal shed, but it was really dark, so I turned my flashlight on. We looked around and there was tools and stuff, but when we went back further..." She paused and looked around to see if anyone was listening. " he had surveilance equipment in a basket, when I was looking at that, something fell on my shoulder." She sighed.

"So I picked it up, and it was a photo of somebodys lips." Emily patted Spencer like they were playing a game where you tell a part of the story and then smack someone so they continue with it. "And then I saw a rope, and I pulled it. The whole place lit up in red... And we saw more pictures of this person on a line. It was..." She looked up at me. "No." I said. How was this possible?

Jason had been so sweet to me, and to figure out that he was taking pictures of me when I didnt know? That was really weird. "Listen... They were taken when you were asleep. So he had to have had access to get inside your house... Are him and Mike friends?" I thought about it, Jason hadn't called the cops on him when he broke into his house, so maybe they had developed a friendship. What was I saying? They were definetly NOT friends.

"No. But I'm terrified. Did you get the pictures?" they looked at each other frowning. "No? how could you not get the pictures that would prove somebody to be -A?" Spencer leaned over the table. "Emily dropped her flashlight when we heard Jason pull into the drive way. And when we came back later, when we suspected he was asleep... Everything was cleared out except for our flashlight. On. Standing up where all of those pictures were."

I couldn't believe this. My phone buzzed. It was _Jason._ Spencer tilted her head to look at the screen. "Are you going to answer it?" Hanna huddled around Aria's phone with Emily and Spencer. I looked at my phone and pressed the green button. "Hello?" I sounded scared. "Hey, Whats wrong Aria?" He sounded worried. How could he be so nice but so wrong? How could I have had a dream about sleeping with none other than -A?

I took a breath and said "Um... Nothing, so I'm meeting you at 4 right? Applewood Grille?" I glanced at the others. There mouths were dropped to the floor."Yeah. See you there. Bye." "Holy HELL? Why would you do that to yourself?" Spencer looked like she was going to slap me in the face. " YEAH! Aria I can't believe you just did that... Do you WANT to end up like Ali?" I gasped at Emily's comment. I think we all did. "Guys knock it off, one of us will be at every door Aria. You'll be safe." Hanna rubbed my shoulder and looked at her watch. Her eyes widened. "Guys... Lets GO! It's already 3:30!"

We all Grabbed our bags and headed to Applewood Grill. Hanna took the back door. Spencer the front, and Emily the side. I sighed as I walked into the resturaunt and heard a few faint "Good Lucks" and "Be Carefuls." Jason was sitting at a table in the back corner reading a book. He saw me and put the book down, and got his feet off the table. Almost falling backwards.

I hated to admit it but I really did have a thing for him. i couldn't just let one suspicious... creepy... terrifying thing hold me back from being with him. I stopped in the middle of the resturaunt. EZRA. I hadn't called him in days! He probably thought I was dead somewhere at the side of the road.

"Hello Aria." He said. he wasn't smiling. I sat down. "Hi." I looked down at my phone and texted Ezra. _I love you Ezra, call me later! _Jason looked at me weird and then back down at his book. "Sooo... Why am I here?" I asked him, sounding sharp. He sat up straight, obviously not expecting for me to be mean to him. "I-I just wanted to talk." He sounded hurt. I didn't care. I couldn't stare in the eyes of -A any longer without letting him know that I'm aware his sick game. And I... was going to win.

"Why do you have those pictures of me in your shed?"

_**Oh Aria... When will you learn to keep your mouth shut? You could've gotten so much more out of him. Okay guys, I left you with a major cliff hanger, what do you think will happen next? What do you think SHOULD happen next. All you have to do is leave a review! ~ Rachel **


	3. An Inside Source

**The Unthinkable**

**Hey every one :) I know I promised I would have this one up about 2 days ago! But unfortunately I was majorly busy and I couldn't use my internet because I wasn't at home. Also you may notice that the font is bigger than usual... It's because I got annoyed with writing small haha. I thought Jason was creepy in the last episode, but I will not ship him as -A yet, I WOULD FEEL LIKE A TRAITOR. Okay enough with the authors notes... you probably hate me for that :/ Hehe THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND...PLEASE REVIEW AGAINNNN THANKS~ Rachel a.k.a Queenbarz**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.

**Pairing:** Jason and Aria. Aria and the other PLL's. Those are just the main people though, we won't forget about Jenna, Garrett, Mike, ETC

**Summary:** Aria finds her self becoming friends with her dead best friends older creepy brother. But there is just something about him that she can't stay away from.

**Authors Note:** This is chapter 3, it picks up after the adorable... but INCREDIBLY stupid Aria sits down with Jason at Applewood Grille and blurts out probably the most dangerous thing possible.

**Chapter 3: An Inside Source**_

I saw Jason's face turn from surprised to angry in an instant. How could I be so stupid? If he killed Alison... He could EASILY kill me! He opened his mouth to say something but paused.

"Excuse me?" He had his eyes squinted, followed by a raised eyebrow. He looked really confused, but I knew he knew what I was talking about, he just wanted to play another mind game of his.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Um so about last night?" I sipped my drink. He hesitated but then let it go.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry... I mean I should've asked-" He started apologizing for kissing me, but I didn't really want an apology for him kissing me, that was the last thing to worry about here. I wanted answers as to why he had creepy pictures of me in his shed!

" No, it's fine, you didn't know... Nobody really does." I was trying to play his game as well as he was. I should've asked for the truth instead of getting scared. What was he going to do, put a gun to my head in the middle of a resturaunt?

" Wait..." He seemed like he had figured something out. Oh no... he couldn't have know about Ezra, unless he had some mind reading power! I made sure I didn't do or say anything that would make it obvious that we were a couple. "You said something about pictures in my shed?" He was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Uh," I looked down at my phone, I had put my phone on silent before I got in the resturant. I wouldn't have known if my friends were texting me, or if -A was going to say some bitchy comment about me sitting with...Wait, if -A had texted me when I was sitting there with Jason, that means he was innocent and probably thought I was a phsyco. GREAT.

" Somebody broke into my shed yesterday! It was you?" He stood up. I was going to say something but he had obviously decided that he didn't want to here it. "I can't believe you! You were the one person I thought I could trust in this town!" He shook his head, and with tears in his voice he said, "But I guess I'm the only person you CAN'T trust Aria. Goodbye"

"Jason!" I called after him but it was to late. I felt sad. It felt like my heart was torn out, put through a paper shredder and then eaten by a lion. I wasn't supposed to feel this way, he was the creeper who had pictures of me in his shed! The girls all walked in.

"Hey," Spencer looked out the front door. "What-What did you say to him? He was like, really hurt." She had a confused look on her face. How could Jason feel hurt? I knew she was thinking that, he had never let his guard down to anyone. But right now I felt like I had built it 1,000 feet high.

" Aria are YOU okay?" Emily sat down next to me. I hadn't realized I was sitting there staring at the floor ever since they had come in.

"Yeah... No." I felt tears streaming down my face. Why was I crying? And why wasn't I okay? Because I felt a connection with Jason and myself, and it scared me.

The girls all comforted me by putting their arms on my back as I bent over, bawing my eyes out. "Aria, what DID happen?" Hanna backed away from the group to look at my face.

"I accidentally blurted something out," I glanced at their "Okay, keep going" expressions and sighed. " I said something about the pictures... and he got all mad and accused me of breaking into his shed!" Their expressions were now "WOW your an idiot!"

"Why... Why did you mention the pictures? ARIA! We could've squeezed so much more out of him!" Spencer looked crazy as she said it. I felt so stupid. So much for that idea Spence.

Emily went over to Spencer. "Spence," She shook her head " It's not her fault she got scared, we have all done it before." Hanna decided to get mean.

"Yeah Mrs. throw our only peice of evidence at Ian!" I knew she was just standing up for me... But wasn't that a bit harsh?

"Hanna!" Emily said sharply.

"What? Spence you need to calm down. Your not an investigator... Your a spy" Hanna laughed. Spencers face softened a bit also

"I'm sorry Aria... I just... I just don't want to be scared anymore." She looked down at the table. "-A has been torturing us for the past, what? Like year? It is about time we find some answers!" She looked at her phone and her face went blank. We all gathered around her to see,_** One New Text**_

_I'm the only one who knows this bad boy's secret... No luck in trying to play the cop role when we all know I'm best at it. -A_

We all gasped. Garrett? Wilden? The Teddy Bear-Like Officer Berry?

"What does she... he... it -mean?" Emily looked around to see if she could spot -A somewhere around the resturaunt. But we all knew it was impossible to catch that phsyco. Finding -A was like finding _waldo_ in a place where the people are **ALL** dressed in red white and blue!

"Emily... -A isn't here, or we would see her. It's like the bitch has cameras EVERYWHERE watching our every move when she can't herself!." Spencer looked like she had an idea after she stopped talking.

"Uh-oh, Spence what are we doing?" I said, I wondering what she was on to. Was she going to go break every camera she saw? Go kill everyone in the resturaunt? You could never know with Spencer Hastings.

"We will find out who -A is, soon. For now I need to go home and plot, so we know EXACTLY what to do. Ok?" She looked to us for answers.

I looked at Hanna and Emily. I could tell that they were still searching Spencers face to see if she was serious. Were we really going to find -A after all of these torturous months?

It had seemed like -A Knew whatever what we were doing, at every second of the day.

"Guys... I'm ready to find out why this is happening. I should've been ready a LONG time ago. All of this time we have been looking in the wrong places, first Alison... Which was ridiculous by the way, we attended her funeral and saw her body in the casket. Then Ian, Who seemed REALLY suspicious, not to mention he tried to kill Spencer. But he is dead, so why are we still getting texted?" Emily then quickly interrupted.

"And now Jason. -A is screwing with our minds! Aria... I know you don't want to do this, but," She rubbed her hands on her knees, while looking out of the resturaunts windows. "We need the truth from Jason. Your the only one he felt comfortable talking to and," Was she presuming I go and talk to him?

"Yeah Em, why don't I go and apologize for My friends breaking into his shed and making me think he was the torturous -A. I dont think so!" I slumped down in my seat as I crossed my arms. I had been thinking about it, why would he talk to me right now, HE HATED ME!

"Aria please! Okay, so maybe we accused the wrong person, it's happened before. But! You haven't ever acted like this with any other person... So we know that you have feelings for him, and we know that you do NOT want him hating you. So go over to his house and apologize!" Hanna spoke in a voice that made her sound like a drill instructor.

I thought about it, and I DID have feelings for him, I just didn't know what they were at the moment. I did want to be friends, but could I see myslef with him in the future? Yes... _What would Ezra think about this?_ I heard -A taunting me over and over." Fine" I shook my head. "I will, but what am I supposed to say? He still thinks I broke into his garage."

"Um... Just tell him we did it um... because we thought that he may have had some stuff left over from that box of Ali things?" Spencer tried suggesting.

"And... we... Didn't want to ask him because we thought he may have been angry and not of let us go in." Emily had a hopeful look on her face.

I was going to say that was the dumbest idea ever until Hanna said, " Okay, and we will say that we knew where the key was because an INSIDE SOURCE told us. But don't tell them that it was Spence spying on him." She laughed.

I guess I could do that, I mean if he really asked that much I would break down and tell him about -A! " Okay, I'll go right now." I looked at them, they all had pleased looks on their faces. "Oh, I hate you guys." I stuck out my bottom lip.

After we said our goodbyes and I was getting in my car, Spencer ran over to me. She was out of breath.

"Aria... text me when your waiting by the door, and then when yu get in, make sure you text me in 15 minutes. Please! Do NOT forget. If you don't I will go for help." She waved and ran away.

Well here it goes. I started up my car and drove to the Dilaurentis house.

When I pulled up I hesitated to get out of my car. What if he answered the door, realized it was me, and slammed it in my face? I went over what I was going to say to him. Okay so, Spencer and Emily wanted stuff from Ali's box. Got it.

I stood on Jason's porch hoping that he would see me through the window and open the door without me knocking, but he didn't. So I knocked on the door... and came into realization that I was going to be entering Ali's old house. I hadn't been in there since about a week before she died!

It had gotten dark out by the time I had driven there. I was also a tiny bit cold, but then again it could of just been the chills running up and down my back. Jason opened the door.

"Jason! Hi." I was going to say something about apologizing but he spoke before I could.

"What are you doing here?" He stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "I-I just wanted to tell you what really happened," I fought my urge to punch him for not saying "Hello Aria" in that usual deep voice of his.

He crossed his arms. "Look... I'm not mad at you anymore. I just feel stupid that I opened myself up to you so fast. I mean, what were you even looking for?" His face seemed full with emotion.

"It wasn't even me who broke in! Jason please. Just... Hear me out?" His face turned soft, like it always did when I seemed upset. He opened his door and gestured towards the house. I looked at the big clock in the corner of his living room when we got in. _7:20. _

I had texted Spencer while waiting for Jason to open the door about 5 minutes ago. I sat down on his couch, not knowing what to do.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" He sat down on the couch next to me. I put my hands in my lap.

"Jason... I-I care about you too, which is why I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! Look Emily and Spencer-" He cut me off. "Aria... Then why? Why would you hurt me that night when I pulled up to you on the side of the road? Do you know how that made me feel?" He waited for an answer.

"Because! Jason it's true that I'm not available, but... I guess I decided to soon who I wasn't available to. Do you know what I mean?" He looked like he wasn't paying attention to anything I said.

"Spencer and Emily what?" His face kind of scared me right then. "Um... well see they wanted to get that Ali stuff, you know the box that was on your lawn?" He nodded.

"Well, they figured that you must've had SOMETHING left over, soooo they tried to get into your shed. But then it didn't work, because they didn't have a key or something." He opened his mouth to protest.

"There was an... inside source that told them where the key was. So when, and believe me I knew nothing about this till today, you were talking to me last night... They were in your shed searching for Ali's box and something fell on Emily and she freaked out." I looked at him and he was looking down, trying to keep up with me.

"They looked at the picture and it was lips, so they pulled on the rope that was in front of them. They said that the room turned red, and when they looked up they saw tons of more pictures and when they looked at the last one it was... Me." He looked up.

"Aria, I can't tell you why I have those. Look I do a little photography on the side, but I would never take pictures of you while you were unaware. And... who was this inside source?" He looked almost scared.

"I can't tell you Jason. I wish I could but, you wouldn't understand." I was just blaming -A for this one. It probably was her... him... it that made Spencer be so suspicous of Jason.

He took my hand.

"Aria," His voice was shaky.

"Is the inside source -A?"

**AHHHHHH hehe another big cliff hanger? I think so! Thank you all for the reviews, story alerts, ETC :) I really appreciate it, and it helps me because... Well look at it this way, if you only get 1 review... and it's from your mother, your story probbbaaabblllyyy needs a bit of work ;) I am sort of nervous about this chapter, I took a big chance with Jason and him knowing about -A. What do you guys think about it? DID YOUR MOUTH DROP WHEN HE ASKED THAT? ha! Mine did when I wrote it. I have nothing planned when i write these... probably not such a good idea, is it? REVIEW PLEASE! ~Rachel a.k.a Queenbarz**


	4. Realization

**The Unthinkable**

**Hey every one :) Okay so I did catch a case of writers block! Buttttt... I think you will enjoy what I have come up with! Hehe. My prediction was wrong, but OH WELL and I feel like killing Aria for making Jason so sad... DID YOU SEE HIS FACE WHEN HE WAS SITTING ON HIS PORCH? .. So here is the long needed chapter 4, it'll be long... I PROMISE. REVIEW PLEASE~ Rachel a.k.a Queenbarz**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.

**Pairing:** Jason and Aria. Aria and the other PLL's. Those are just the main people though, we won't forget about Jenna, Garrett, Mike, ETC

**Summary:** Aria finds her self becoming friends with her dead best friends older creepy brother. But there is just something about him that she can't stay away from.

**Authors Note:** This is chapter 4, which picks up when we find out that the incredibly hot Jason tells Aria that he knows about -A! Woah betcha didn't see THAT one coming huh?

**Chapter 4: Realization**

_Aria... Is the inside source -A?_

I realized I hadn't said anything in about 3 minutes, so I quickly thought of an excuse to not answer his question. After all, what was I supposed to say to that?

" Ummm... No sorry, I don't know what your talking about." He nodded, crossed his arms, and layed back nonchalantly as if nothing had just happened.

"Oh, nevermind, so about the pictures. I didn't take them, Ali did." He tried to read the expression on my face.

"Really? Why would Ali take pictures of me while I was sleeping?" I mean, I thought Ali had been the one to go to bed first at the sleepovers!

"I don't know, maybe she thought you were beautiful. Ali was always asking me about art and things like that. She asked me once if photography was considered art. You know her Aria, she definetly didn't let anyone else know that she thought they were beautiful." Ha! Yeah I did! Ali was always putting people down. Always making Hanna cry, making Snarky remarks about Emily being a lesbian.

" Yeah, I remember that," I laughed remembering a time when I had made these really cute knitted bras for Alison and the other girls, when Alison got hers she looked at it and asked me if I was crazy! She wouldn't wear that because it wasn't brand name... But oopsie I wouldn't get that! When I was younger my parents didn't really buy me Marc Jacobs or Coach... Stuff like that, because I was going through a stage that was called "Screw my life, I'm wearing all black."

" What? Thinking about all of the times that Alison has put everyone down is funny?" He raised and eyebrow and slightly smiled. I guess he was noticing that I was laughing like crazy. i didn't know why I was though, it really hurt me that Ali had done that.

"No, it's just... I miss her." I stopped laughing. " I miss seeing her like everyday, I miss hearing her laugh." I felt the lump in my throat.

He put his arm around me. "We all do. Even though she was always hiding my stuff, I had fun trying to find it. You know what I mean?" He looked at me with a soft face, the face that Ihad grown to love... as a friend. I think.

There was a knock at the door. He sighed. "I can get it. If you want." I pushed him down onto the couch and walked to the door.

..

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Ezra pulled me outside.

"What are YOU doing here? Spencer," I interrupted him.

"Spencer?" What did she do now?

"She jumped into my car like 5 minutes ago and told me you were in danger, she told m,e to drive to this house... Fast." I looked at my phone, there was about 8 texts from Spencer. The first one was asking if I was okay, the second where was I, as I read down, they got more panicky. The last one said _thank me later if your still alive!_ Oh... I was supposed to text her like 18 minutes ago!

"Oh... well I'm fine! Will you wait out here for like, 10 more minutes?"

He nodded and I went back inside. Jason was still sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"I have to get going, do you want to call me later?" He stood up and walked over to me.

"Wait, I have to give you something." He said One Minute as he ran up the stairs.

Ezra knocked on the door again. "Jason! I'll be outside!"

I went outside and threw my arms up. "What? Couldn't you wait for like 5 more minutes?"

"Aria, I am ready...I am ready to tell the world about us! I don't want to hide anymore, I'm scared that if I wait any longer I will lose you!" He grabbed me and started to kiss me. I hadn't kissed him in 2 days! I loved it when he kissed me, it didn't make me feel guilty like kissing Jason did. _Jason_!

After about 2 minutes of kissing Ezra I looked at the door, Jason was standing there with a box.

"I found this... under a floor board, it's filled with stuff that Alison just left in there, that's where I found the roll of film." He handed it to me.

"Your just going to GIVE me this?" "Yeah." He handed me the box, smiling... sort of, but looking away from me.

I realized that he had just saw me making out with my old teacher, so I began to try to explain myself but he stopped me.

"I know," He looked down. "Your unavailable." The look on his face broke my heart, because no matter how much I lied about not having feelings for him... I couldn't lie to myself.

Spencer called me when I was about to go into Hanna's house, I had gotten a text from -A a little bit before that.

_**You poor little liars will NEVER win **_

_**I can have my hands around your neck in an instant, just ask Emily ;) xoxo -A**_

. Hell. Did -A KILL Emily?

"Hello? Spencer I am on the porch, can you unlock the door?" She hung up and the door immediatly opened. We both still had our ears to the phone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't want to make you mad but-"

"Spence I'm not mad at you, actually I think you may have just saved-"

We started talking at the same time when I got in.

"Aria I'm sorry, it's just I was nervous... and your- your just so tiny and i love you!" She was talking 10 miles an hour, so I just grabbed her and hugged her.

"It's okay Spence, I'm not mad, and you will never believe what just happend though!"

She pulled away from the hug, still holding onto my arms.

"Did Ezra beat Jason up because when he got there Jason was trying to kill you?"

Oh Spencer and her predictions. " Wait what? Haha no! Actually it was pretty nice just talking to Jason. He understands me, you know?" Spencer's expression was screaming out "Oh really"

"I think I understand HIM, if he seems to be paying attention to you he is probably trying to get in your pants!" I playfully punched her arm.

"Noooo... He is sweet, but Ezra told me that he was ready to come out to the world-" Hanna interrupted me from the upstairs hallway, obviously eavesdropping.

"That he is gay?" I heard Emily slap her, followed by giggles.

"No! About our relationship!" I shouted up the stairs. They both came scrambling down the stairs.

After explaining about Jason and the pictures that Alison took, Ezra making out with me in front of him, and the text that -A had sent me, I waved them to follow me into the living room.

Hanna had a nice living room, a fireplace, 2 antique couches, decorations... Just a nice family environment. I layed the box down on their coffee table.

"Are you guys ready to open this?" I looked around the table, they were all staring at the box like it was Alisons dead body.

"Yes" They all said it at the same time. I opened the box, I saw a doll, and a bunch of other pointless things.

"Why would she hide this?" Spencer picked up the doll

Emily spoke up. "Well do you remember when she said she had hiding places all around the house? Maybe it was just for fun, we all know she just LOVED to play with peoples minds." She said it like she had wanted to say it for a long time.

I glanced at my phone, there was a text from my mom telling me to come over ASAP.

"Guys I have to go, I may be back later... Sleepover?" They all nodded.

When I got to my house, I went straight to my room. My mom wasn't in the kitchen, so I figured i would just wait till she found me.

"Aria, there you are sweetie." She sat down next to me on my window seat.

"Hi!" I gave her a hug.

"So I'm glad you actually came home. Okay, I was talking to today," She looked at my confused expression." In the hallway, I saw her. I asked her if she could help Mike but she said she could only reccomend somebody for him since she has already counciled you." She smiled at me. _Uh oh_. "So I was wondering if you would talk to Mike for me? Just you know, tell him that it doesn't make him a freak?" And there it was! But I saw the hope in her eyes, so I caved in.

"I'll try... He probably won't listen to me, he never does."

"Thanks, and don't worry, he doesn't listen to me either." She laughed as she walked out my door. I was about to pack a bag for Hanna's house when my mom walked back in.

"There is another thing... That I wanted to talk to you about." I nodded and she sat down again.

Now what. "You know thoes rumors, that where going around at the beginning of the year? The ones about ... Doing something with one of his students." I knew she felt uncomfortable about saying that. So did I, did she know? I guess it didn't matter since I was going to tell her anyways.

" I thought that it was just a stupid kid trying to start trouble, because they knew alot of his students were crushing on him... But know I'm not so sure." She looked at me, reading my face. Please don't be a nervous look, please don't be a nervous look.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" .God. She _knew_. How was I going to explain this? Yeah, I met him at snookers and we hooked up, next day he is my english teacher! I have been sneaking over to his apartment in Hollis to eat chinese takeout every day... Arent you proud?

"About Mr. Fitz and Spencer?" SPENCER? I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well are they involved?" I quickly said "What? No!" I wondered why she thought that.

"Look, I saw them, talking in his car," Oh... Boy was THAT a misunderstanding.

"It looked pretty intimate" I had to hold in a laugh. "Well they are NOT intimate." I started fiddling with my bracelet.

"But would it be so bad if they were?" This was the time to get mothers thoughts of a student**/**teacher relationship. She looked at me strangely.

"Well if I found out that he was using his teacher powers like that I'd be..." Really happy?

"Really disapointed" Not what I was wanting to hear. How was I ever going to maintain a relationship with him NOW?

"Yeah... Um, theres nothing going on between them." I clearly had devastation in my voice, I hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Good." She walked out... and then did what she had done about 5 minutes ago. She walked back into my room. "You know I change my mind about being disapointed." There is what I was wanting to hear.

" I would be more than disapointed, I would feel betrayed." Moms... The biggest dream ruiners.

I finished packing my bag and ran to Hanna's house. I didn't feel like driving, Spencer had sent me a text explaining about -A "getting her hands around Emily's neck." and know I was just terrified!

While waiting for someone to get the door, I thought about the face Jason had when Ezra and me were kissing... on his porch. It was an expression I hadn't seen on him before. I wondered what he was doing right now.

Emily opened the door. "Hey Aria! Your popcorn bowl is on the table in the den. MOVIE NIGHT!" She squealed. We never had movie nights, but when we did, they were SO fun. We would go into a dark room, watch chick flicks, Get candy and popcorn, and snuggle up on the couch.

I wondered what snuggling with Jason would feel like. _NO ARIA!_ I mentally kicked myself. I was still WITH Ezra. But really both boys I wasn't aloud to like. Spencer would have a cow if she knew I had feelings for Jason, and my parents with Ezra? I won't even go there.

"Okay, The Notebook, Eat Pray Love, Titanic, and... Drum roll please, Pretty Woman." We set the movies up on the table and picked which order we would watch them in.

It was The Notebook first. Ryan Goseling made us all happy! We ALSO decided to not watch titanic... too long!

Right when Noah said "If your a bird, I'm a bird" All of our phones buzzed. We looked at each other. The first time this happened... We were at Alison's funeral, being called bitches by some anonymous source.

I picked up my phone, it was Ezra. Thank _God_. When we all looked up again, I could see that they were relieved as I was. "Mines from Ezra." I held up my phone.

_**Aria, I love you. I know it has been hard on us... This whole Jackie/Jason thing, but it doesn't change that we have risked everything to be together and I'm not ready to give up. I know we pretty much madeout in front of Jason today, I think he is going to tell everyone before we are ready. Can you talk to him? DONT KISS HIM ;) ~ Ezra**_

They all laughed as they read it. "Ew... haha it is SO weird to hear... or read our old english teacher say that." Hanna shuddered.

The movie went on, but I didn't pay attention. I was to budy thinking about how I would talk to Jason. "Hey, I know I madeout with my boyfriend on your porch today, but Ummm... could you not tell anyone? Because I really think your going to out of jealousy." Yep Aria, that's a great idea.

_**Ezra, you know I wouldn't kiss him again. But how am I supposed to talk to him... DID YOU SEE HIS FACE? ~ Aria**_

He replied immediately. _**Unless you want ME to talk to him(Not a good idea) I think you will know what to say once you see him. I have to tell you something Aria :/ or ask. ~Ezra**_

What was he talking about? _**Um... Okay, what is it? And if it is that you think I'm gonna kiss Jason I'll punch you... in the face :) ~ Aria**_

I wasn't going to kiss Jason, I wasn't even going to be flirty at all, just straight forward with it.

_**I... am going to a club with my college buddies tonight and they... invited Jackie. Are you okay if I go, nothing will happen, I think if I trust you being alone with Jason at his house, you should trust me, hanging out with a group of people from college. ~ Ezra**_

Ugh... I guess I was going to trust him. He would break up with me if I acted like a mom... always telling him what to do.

_**No, no it's okay, go. I will be fine 3 just don't forget you have a girlfriend if Jackie does one of those marvelous hair tosses of hers. ~ Aria**_

_**LOL, bye Aria... Love you. ~ Ezra**_

I sighed and got up from the couch. "I gotta go talk to Jason, Ezra is forcing me... be back in a few?" I waved and started walking to Jasons house. It was dark out... and windy... Oh how I did NOT want to be out here right now, especially not in Rosewood!

I heard something in the bushes and started walking faster. It was normal for me to be paranoid, I had a creepy stalker on my tail at all times. I saw Jasons house and started running for it, when I got there he was sitting on his porch, just staring at... nothing.

"Jason." I started walking towards him, out of breath. I went and sat next to him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He got out of his daze and turned to me.

"Look," I must've sounded bitchy becaue he returned to his normal position. "Sorry, about earlier, but you need to promise me something." I widened my eyes as I got in front of him.

"What..." He cleared his throat "What do you need me to promise?" He had a look in his eyes that was relieving, unlike telling this to someone like Jenna Martial.

"Jason, please don't give me that look. Your making it WAY harder to do this." I regretted saying that, I was letting on that I had feelings for him.

"Do what, lead me on?" He sounded annoyed. I got closer to him and held his hand. "Jason." I spoke so softly it made ME wanna kiss me. "Yes?" He wasn't in the mood for me to be nice to him I guess, but I gave him a "Come on now" face anyways.

"Aria... You made out with your boyfriend on my porch, right in front of me. Am I supposed to be _happy_?" His voice was also softer. Back to his normal, deep, intense voice. "I don't know what to say to that other than I'm sorry. Jason, that look on your face? Don't think it didn't appear in my mind one million times after I left." His face shot over to mine, making our lips touch. Neither of us moved. I couldn't help but notice his eyes... They such a deep shade of blue, like his personality. Then I thought of Ezra... we werent made for each other. We didn't have connections like Jason and I.

I touched Jason's face lightly. "This will be in my mind too." I said softly

As our lips embraced each other I felt like the whole world was stopped. I felt electricity run through my whole body. Jason had been here all along, but I was now realizing that I had been blind. His kisses were so much more passionate then Ezra's. His voice so soothing. I didn't ever want this to end as we let our foreheads touch to take a breath.

Then the I heard the _snap._ It wasn't a twig snap. It wasn't a finger snap. It was the snap of a camera.

**Soooo... How did you guys like it? I feel like I kind of went into a romantic novel there for a bit :) FINALLY Aria and Jason kiss EACH OTHER. You may think this will cause her life to be SO much easier. But... Who was that taking a picture? Will they get to Ezra before she can? What if Kissing Jason was a spurr of the moment type of thing, what if she was still MADLY in love with Ezra? Well, I guess we will see what happens!**

**REVIEW PLEASE ~ Rachel a.k.a Queenbarz**


	5. The Doctor Is Out

**The Unthinkable**

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting, I've been a very lazy girl. I didnt feel so great about my last chapter, but I've decided to continue... So I was wondering, do any of you watch **_**The Lying Game?**_** I do! I think they should make fanfics for it, how would I suggest that? Anyways, here we go!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.

**Pairing:** Jason and Aria. Aria and the other PLL's. Those are just the main people though, we won't forget about Jenna, Garrett, Mike, ETC

**Summary:** Aria finds her self becoming friends with her dead best friends older creepy brother. But there is just something about him that she can't stay away from.

**Authors Note:** This is chapter 5, which is a day after Aria and Jason makeout! LOL it feels weird saying that but whatever.

**Chapter 4: The Doctor is out_ **

I got up the next morning feeling good, but then Spencer called me sounding all frantic and saying that Emily was gone! I got dressed quickly and drove to Hanna's house. When I got in the girls were pacing back and forth with their phones. "Hanna! Oh my god, did you see this?" Spencer held up Emily's phone so that we could see.

"No... Aria is that you?" Hanna handed the phone to me. Spencer said something about my mom thinking it was her...Sluttin it uppp.

I couldn't even breathe... It was a picture of me and Ezra kissing outside of Jason's house. Under it was a message from an unknown number...

_**Tell Aria's mommy what she has been up to and I will set you free -A**_

"What? Did she send this to my mom?" I began to get frantic.

"Emily wouldn't send that to your mom Aria." Hanna snuck a peek at the phone one more time.

"Yeah, and she CAN'T because she left her phone here when she ran away in the middle of the night now where the HELL is she." Spencer said... All in one breath.

"I think I have a pretty good feeling of where she is, lets go, I'll drive." Hanna said grabbing her car keys.

Soon enough we were at Doctor Sullivans office, Emily wasn't there yet, but Ann had said that she would be in a few minutes, she had called her before this.

When Ann opened the door she let out a sigh of relief. "We have been waiting for you" She waved Emily in.

"Em! Why didn't you wake me before you ran here like a freakin phsyco? I was literally like 5 feet away from you." Hanna crossed her arms.

After abou 3 minutes of arguing, Ann caught on that we were fighting about someobody that was picking on us. "Who? Who is using you to knock down your friends?" _Shit._ I was surprised that she said something, so I was about to deny saying anything when of course Spencer opened her big mouth.

"Someone... has been trying to hurt us, for a long time." Spencer looked around at us nervously. After explaining the text that we all got at Ali's funeral, Hanna getting hit by a car... Ian... Ann hardly believed that she was the only person we had told about this anonymous stalker.

She nodded and I started up the stairs, but then she stopped me.

"Could you... Ask Mike to come downstairs?" I sneered but then found myself walking to his room.

"Mike. Mom wants you to come downstairs. Do the dishes." I smiled at him but he made an annoyed face.

"I'm busy, get out of my room." He closed his laptop halfway shut.

"Mike you need to talk to the people who care about you, not some straner on the internet. Who is that anyways?" I walked over to him but he closed his laptop more and glared at me.

Just like she always did, my mom came upstairs into his room. "Mike come on, come downstairs please." He gave her the same face he gave me.

"Nobody invited her in here and you can't tell me what to do, so everybody just get out of my room!" I backed out into the hallway, he looked steamed.

My mom tried to close the laptop and take it away from him, but he pulled it away from her. They continued to do this until he let go, sending my mom backwards. She dropped the laptop when her wrist hit the wooden part of Mike's bed. I gasped and Mike ran away from his room. My mom was crying so I went over to see if she was alright.

"Are you okay mom?" I touched her wrist. "Yes... I will be. Listen, when your father gets home..." She gulped down the tears. "This did NOT happen. He can't know about this." She shook her head, tears spilling down her face. She was still cradling her wrist.

"No, mom he has to know about Mike-" She stopped me, a bit angered. "NO Aria, I'm going to tell him that I fell... down the stairs. And so are you." She pointed towards the door. "I'm going to go get some ice, and your going to set the table." Before I could say anything she ran down the stairs.

I turned my tv on, I flipped through the channels, but nothing good was on. When I turned my tv off I looked up and saw my dad in the doorway. "Hey sweetie, would you go help your mom with her wrist? I'm going to set the table, but I just feel so bad for her... did you see how black and blue it was?" He shuddered and then went back downstairs to set the table.

I went downstairs too, secretly hoping that when I walked into the dining room, Mike, My mom, and my dad would be sitting down at the table like a loving family, no bruise on mom's wrist, no bags under Mikes eyes. But it was almost the complete opposite, Mike was nowhere to be found and my mom was still letting out little squeaks everytime she set her wrist down on the table.

"Do you need more ice or something mom? I can get you anything you need." I rubbed her shoulder, but she shook her head and put her hands over her face.

When my dad came in he held the chinese food and set it on everyones plate. "Where is Mike?" He looked around and frowned.

"He's eating at his friends house." I came up with the quickest excuse possible and then filled my mouth with a vegetarian eggroll, but the look on his face was saying that he was not convinced. I then realized that I had forgotten something... Mike didn't have friends, he had strangers on the internet.

"So um... how was work today dad?" I kept piling food into my mouth... I was lucky I wasn't on a diet!

He tilted his head. "Since when are you interested in my job?" He raised his eyebrow.

We all laughed, and when I was done with my food, I took our plates to the sink.

"Thanks for dinner, have to go do homework... I hate Mr. Banks!" I waved as I went upstairs. I was about to go into my room, but then I heard sniffling in Mike's room. His door was open so I went in. "Mike?" He turned his head. He had been crying.

"Is mom," He gasped for air. "Is mom going to be okay?" His chin trembled.

"She will be." I went to sit down next to him.

After a few seconds he turned to me again an opened his mouth to say something. "Am I?" I could hear the tears in his voice, and it broke my heart. He wasn't a bad kid, just troubled... though I had no idea what from though. I took him in my arms and hugged him. I thought all he really needed was a hug, nobody had gone near him since his little stealing party.

"Mom... Dad... I need to tell you something, about Mike." I said as I arrived downstairs. Mike had told me that he was ready to talk about things while we were still upstairs, and he wanted me to tell them about him forcing me to keep my mouth shut about the other houses.

"Mike hasn't just stolen from one house... He has stolen from many, but I didn't tell because I thought that it would help him... But I have waited long enough and it hasn't helped him AT ALL." Mike started to walk down the stairs.

He swallowed and confessed to robbing the houses, and he said he didn't know why he did it. He also confessed to breaking my moms wrist on accident. That didn't make my dad very happy. When I was halfway up the stairs I decided I was going to call Ezra, we needed a break for sure- but when I pulled my phone out I had a new text from Spencer.

**Aria! Meet us at 's office, she told Em that she knows who -A is.**

My mouth dropped and I raced back down the stairs. I couldn't believe that in about 10 minutes we would know who has been torturing us for 2 months! I left my house without saying goodbye and almost sped the whole way there. When I pulled up to the building that Ann's office was in, I saw Hanna getting out of a car, I caught up with her and we walked in together.

"Can you believe this? I'm excited but scared, what if... what if it is someone that we would never suspect?" Hanna was shaking my arm so hard I thought I was getting whiplash, But I patted her shoulder anyways and pushed Ann's door open. Spencer and Emily were looking around the room, calling name. This couldn't be good. "Are you guys sure she said to meet her here?" I shifted my weight onto my left foot and started to fidget with my feather earrings. Spencers face got angry.

"Yes! She said to meet _here_ in her office!" She started to pace back and forth while crossing her arms. After calling Ann's name a few more times, my phone made a _plink_ sound, Emily's, Hanna's, and Spencer's followed.

**The doctor is out, -A**

**_Okay, I know this was like the same thing as the show, but I am updating the next chapter later tonight after I'm done writing it ok? Hehe REVIEW PLEASE ~ Rachel a.k.a Queenbarz.**


End file.
